Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Sylvanie -3byhancock
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un hombre rico y orgulloso pero su vida está a punto de cambiar para siempre cuando, al acompañar a su amigo Kiba, conoce a un chico rubio que pondrá todas sus crencias sobre el honor y el deber de cabeza. SasuNaru Editado
1. Chapter 1

Editado

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

**Disclaimer: **La trama de orgullo y prejuicio, nombres de los lugares, la trama de F. Darcy un caballero y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (M. Kishimoto, Jane Austen y Pamela Aidan)

**Advertencia: **Esta es una adaptación de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen y de la trilogía de Pamela Aidan. Versión Naruto. Decidí dejar los nombres de los lugares porque no encontré cómo adaptarlos al mundo de Naruto y tampoco conozco Japón.

A. WInter me ha prometido hacer la versión de Harry Potter, espero cumpla.

Mención del M-preg.

Al principio lo hice con Naruto mujer, pero he decidido cambiarlo y ponerlo como el macho que es. A ver que sale en este segundo intento.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

**El capricho de Tsunade**

Es una verdad universalmente conocida que un hombre soltero y poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita esposa…

Y por supuesto, cualquier matrona que se respete hará todo lo posible por casarlo con una de sus hijas, y la señora Uzumaki no era la excepción.

—¡Jiraya!, ¡Jiraya, despierta! —Le gritó su energética esposa cierto día— ¿sabías que al fin han alquilado Netherfield park?

El aludido aún medio dormido respondió que no.

—Pues sí, la señora Shizune estuvo aquí hace un momento y me ha contado todo, fue alquilado por un joven rico del norte de Inglaterra, vino aquí hace unas semanas para ver el lugar y quedó tan encantado con el que hizo el trato inmediatamente, seguro estará aquí pronto.

—¿Como se llama ese joven? —Preguntó a su esposa desinteresadamente.

—Inuzuka.

—¿y es casado o soltero?

—¡Oh! Es soltero por supuesto, y gana de 4'000 a 5'000 libras anuales, ¿no crees que es fabuloso por nuestras hijas?

—¿Fabuloso? ¿En que puede afectarles?

—¡Oh! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan tonto Jiraya! ¡Debe casarse con una de ellas!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiere casarse con una de ellas?

—Por supuesto que aún no quiera casarse con ellas, pero en cuanto las vea estoy segura que se enamorará de cualquiera. Por eso debes ir a visitarlo.

—¿Visitarlo? Nadie visita ya a sus vecinos, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo?

—Pues para darle la bienvenida o algo se te ocurrirá, no puedes ser tan tonto.

—En todo caso, ¿por qué debo ir yo?, deberías ir tú y las niñas o mejor envíalas solas, no sea que te escoja a ti, después de todo no estás tan mal— añadió mirando el prominente pecho de Tsunade que le propinó un buen golpe.

—¡Jiraya, de verdad quiero que vayas! Estoy segura que todos irán a visitarlo.

—Bueno, ve con las niñas y te enviaré con una nota para el Sr. Inuzuka dándole mi feliz consentimiento para casarse con cualquiera de las niñas, mejor aún, que se case con Naruto.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Aunque Naruto pueda gestar sigue siendo un hombre, ningún caballero respetable querrá casarse con él. Las chicas son mucho mejor partido, Hinata es hermosa e Ino es alegre.

—Hinata es demasiado inocente, Ino demasiado tonta, en cambio Naruto tiene más agudeza que todas sus hermanas juntas.

—Tú no tienes remedio Jiraya, tus hijas se morirán de hambre por tu culpa.

Jiraya era un hombre ocurrente, sarcástico, caprichoso y de gran ingenio, le encantaba molestar a sus hijas y su mujer aunque se ganaba grandes golpes por parte de la última, Tsunade era una mujer de gran carácter y era la que tomaba las decisiones en la casa, exceptuando las de la granja, aunque no conseguía dominar a su esposo, tenía como preocupación casar a sus hijas a falta de herencia para ellas y se divertía con los cotilleos de los vecinos, jugando a las cartas y bebiendo todo el licor que pudieran ofrecerle en cada fiesta o reunión que se hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Si Jane Austen estuviera viva y viera lo que planeo hacer con su historia, quema todos los ejemplares que existan.

Si alguien leyó la versión anterior, una disculpa.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Editado

**Orgullo y Prejuicio**

**Disclaimer: **La trama de orgullo y prejuicio, nombres de los lugares, la trama de F. Darcy un caballero y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores (M. Kishimoto, Jane Austen y Pamela Aidan)

**Advertencia: **Esta es una adaptación de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen y de la trilogía de Pamela Aidan. Versión Naruto. Decidí dejar los nombres de los lugares porque no encontré cómo adaptarlos al mundo de Naruto y tampoco conozco Japón.

A. WInter me ha prometido hacer la versión de Harry Potter, espero cumpla.

Mención del M—preg.

S&N forever

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

**La familia Uzumaki**

A pesar de que Jiraya dijo que no iría a visitar al sr. Inuzuka fue uno de los primeros en ir a presentar sus respetos al nuevo dueño de Netherfield, le encantaba molestar a su esposa, por eso aseguró que no iría a pesar de sus insistencias y continuo sin decirle nada hasta un día después de su visita de una forma cuidadosamente planeada.

Sucedió cuando Naruto estaba adornando el vestido azul pálido favorito de su hermana mayor con nuevos encajes.

—Seguramente le encantará al sr. Inuzuka, Naru.

—Cómo va a gustarle —refunfuñó Tsunade desde el sofá— si no podemos visitarlo.

—Bueno mamá —dijo él— podemos verlo en los bailes.

—¿Cuándo es el próximo baile? —preguntó Ino

—De mañana en quince— respondió Naruto

—Pero debemos depender de que alguien nos lo presente, y nadie lo hará seguramente, todos tienen hijas o sobrinas en que pensar, y no dejaran que tomemos la delantera, saben que siendo Hinata la más bella es probable que la prefiera.

—Pues puedes tomar la delantera y darte el lujo de presentárselo tú —dijo Jiraya sonriente

—Cómo puedo hacer eso si aún no lo conozco —respondió ella con una vena creciéndole en la sien.

La familia Uzumaki estaba compuesta por los problemáticos padres y tres hijas— de lo cual se lamentaba Tsunade— y un chico fértil —del que se lamentaba más— de ellos, sólo los mayores, Hinta y Naruto, eran del agrado del padre, aunque prefiriera charlar con el chico. La mayor, Hinata, era una joven alegre y sencilla, demasiado dulce y reservada— quizá por timidez— una persona muy amable con la que todos querían estar, además de ser poseedora de una gran belleza que la hacía ser considerada la joven más guapa de toda la región.

Naruto era la decepción de su madre, cuando nació todos pensaron que era la salvación de la familia por ser varón, sin embargo al revisarlo bien se dieron cuenta de que se traba en realidad de un hombre fértil. Aunque si de belleza se trataba, Naruto no se quedaba nada atrás respecto a Hinata —aunque su madre afirmara que sí— él era la belleza en persona, lo que hacía preferible a su hermana era en realidad el hecho de ser mujer y su carácter amable. Naruto era un joven muy inteligente, poseía una gran agudeza que le valía la preferencia de su padre, nunca se dejaba intimidar por nadie y era considerada una persona muy agradable, aunque por su inteligencia la gente común del pueblo no charlaba a fondo con el aparte de las trivialidades; él era muy amable también, pero no se dejaba engañar por las personas hipócritas como hacía su inocente hermana mayor por lo que escogía bien los blancos de sus amabilidades; era apreciado entre la gente sensata por su buen juicio del cual él se sentía orgulloso; sólo tenía el defecto de que se le iba la lengua muy a menudo pero gracias a su sarcasmo, la gente no se daba cuenta.

La tercera hija no era de gran belleza, por lo que desde chica se había dedicado al estudio y las artes y se sentía orgullosa de su ingenio, nunca salía y se pasaba la vida leyendo y escribiendo ensayos, Tenten era por decirlo así, tratada como la extra de la familia ya que no se parecía a ninguno de sus progenitores ni a sus hermanas.

—Tienes razón querida —dijo Jiraya— una relación de diez días no es considerada como conocimiento mutuo, sin embargo para las fórmulas de presentación es suficiente, así que si podrías presentar al sr. Inuzuka.

—¡Estoy harta del sr. Inuzuka! —explotó al fin la mujer.

—¿En serio? Deberías habérmelo dicho antes, de otra forma no habría ido a visitarlo, en cualquier caso no podemos correrlo cuando devuelva la visita— concluyó al fin esperando la reacción de las damas.

La cual no se hizo esperar, la menor lanzó un grito algo exagerado, la madre gruñó y le dio un pequeño golpe a su esposo para después darle un beso y seguir gruñendo, los dos hijos mayores sólo sonrieron divertidos mientras Tenten no pareció inmutarse.

La hija menor era tonta y coqueta, no pensaba en otras cosas más que en bailes y caballeros con los cuales coquetear. Jiraya no la soportaba, sin embargo no hacía nada por corregirla; Tsunade, en cambio, al ser la menor, la consentía mucho a pesar de que tampoco veía bien su comportamiento. Los hermanos mayores habían intentado de muchas formas corregirlas con consejos o regaños que ocasionaban rabietas e indiferencia. Así era la familia Uzumaki...

S&N Forever

* * *

><p>Nota final: Un lío ¿no?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Editado

Siento mucho mucho mucho haber dejado el fic tirado después de prometer terminarlo DX sólo espero que se dignen a terminar de leerlo, sé que no lo merezco pero les agradecería mucho si lo hicieran. Una vez más, lo siento

Aviso: OOC y AU; YAOI; es un shota, bueno... medio :/

En este cap. Hay LIME! Están prevenidos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los pongo comiendo helado.

* * *

><p><strong>Helado de Vainilla<strong>

_**Before, parte 2**_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que conoció al chico rubio, todas las tardes iba a comer helado de vainilla al local donde trabajaba su nuevo amor platónico. En su segunda visita se atrevió a preguntarle su nombre y resultó que obtuvo más que eso.

—Me llamo Naruto, teme—había dicho el chico con mucho entusiasmo.

—Niñato ruidoso.

—¡tú me preguntaste! —le reclamó haciendo un puchero que le quitó el aliento a Sasuke.

—Si, bueno...

—¿tú cómo te llamas?

—Sasuke

—Bueno, diría un placer pero no estoy seguro'ttebayo

—Ja-ja, para mi si lo es, dobe ruidoso —había respondido él, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho

—Bueno, entonces para mí también.

Sasuke fue a la heladería tantas veces que se había vuelto amigo del chico rubio y había averiguado varias cosas sobre él, como a que escuela iba, que su comida favorita era el ramen, que le gustaban los zorros, etc. Y cada vez se sentía más prendado por Naruto.

Un día especialmente agradable, Sasuke había pasado como de costumbre a comer su helado y decidió esperar a que terminara el turno de Naruto para ofrecerse a llevarlo a su casa o quizá invitarlo a la suya.

—¿Ya casi terminas? —preguntó después del quinto helado —creo que me enfermaré.

—¡Es tu culpa'ttebayo!, ¡Deja de comer tanto!

—¡Naruto! No desanimes a los clientes —le reprendió una chica que pasaba por allí.

—¡Dobe!, otro —le pidió Sasuke después de terminar su postre.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el chico hasta que vio la mirada de Sasuke— si te enfermas...

Estaba en eso cuando algo le pasó a la heladera que comenzó a bañar a Naruto con helado de vainilla.

—¡Auxilio! —gritó Naruto bastante asustado.

Varios empleados llegaron a socorrerlo hasta que lograron apagar el dichoso aparato, para entonces Naruto ya había quedado empapado.

—Se ve irresistiblemente delicioso —pensó Sasuke.

—Deberías irte a cambiar Naruto-kun —dijo una de las empleadas después de que limpiaron el desastre— tranquilo, no fue tu culpa.

—¡Oh! Bueno, supongo, si no estoy despedido entonces me voy.

—Oye dobe, ¿te llevo? —se adelantó Sasuke blandiendo sus llaves como si fueran una espada por el nerviosismo.

—Pero ensuciaré tu auto'ttebayo.

—No importa —le tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

—Pues entonces está bien.

Durante todo el trayecto, Sasuke necesito todo su autocontrol para no echársele encima al pobre rubio, después de todo no quería asustarlo.

—¿Con quién vives? —le preguntó para alejar sus pensamientos insanos de su mente.

—Vivo sólo.

—¿Pero cómo? Solo eres un niño, y con lo dobe que eres seguro no te sabes cuidar solo.

—¡No soy un niño'tebayo! Tengo 14 años y se cuidarme solito.

Cuando llegaron al piso del rubio, éste lo invitó a pasar y claro que Sasuke no se iba a hacer del rogar. El lugar era bastante sencillo, tenía un decorado bastante alegre y cálido; para su sorpresa estaba ordenado. Luego observó al dueño del piso mientras hablaba sin parar, tenía el cuerpo delgado y sexi cubierto de helado ahora derretido, el cabello rubio pegado por el dulce y los ojos azules más brillantes y hermosos que nunca.

—Me daré un baño —dijo saliendo de la única recamara con una toalla y ropa en las manos— ¿necesitas algo?

—No gracias —respondió el mayor sonriendo con picardía.

Naruto se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta corrediza, después a comprobar la temperatura de la bañera, que rara vez usaba, decidió comenzar a desvestirse. De pronto notó que la puerta se abría pero, antes de que pudiera voltear a ver, sintió el aliento de Sasuke en su cuello.

—Te ves delicioso —le susurró en el oído con deseo mal contenido.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto dándose la vuelta— ¿qué estas…?

Fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor que comenzó a besarlo suavemente, tratando de no asustarlo demasiado; Sasuke apenas comenzaba a saborearlo cuando fue separado por las manos Naruto que lo miraba confundido.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque me gustas —respondió directamente— ¿no es obvio?

—¡Oh! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! —ahora fue turno de Naruto de besarlo— a mí también me gustas pedófilo bastardo.

Sasuke sonrió guardándose la réplica por el insulto para después y aprovechar para degustar nuevamente esos deliciosos labios con sabor a vainilla que lo llamaban. No podía creer su buena suerte, ¡le gustaba a Naruto!

Los besos se hicieron cada vez más fogosos, más desesperados. Sasuke pasó pronto a saborear el cuello de Naruto mientras le quitaba la camisa para poder besar su torso también. La habitación comenzó a tornarse caliente y pronto comenzaron a escucharse suaves jadeos de Naruto, que estaba vestido solo con los boxers y que tenía a Sasuke lamiendo su piel en brazos, piernas, cuello y parecía que pronto se dirigiría a la entrepierna.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Detente! —alcanzó a decir entre jadeos— Yo no… Yo soy…

—Está bien, lo siento, por hoy te dejaré tranquilo.

Desde ese día comenzaron a salir juntos; aunque los compañeros de Sasuke lo molestaran por ser gay y salir con un chico menor que él, pero a Sasuke no le importaba ya que estaba con su querido dobe.

Llevaban un año saliendo cuando ocurrió: el padre Sasuke se enteró de su relación con "ese niñato" y le prohibió continuar con él a menos que quisiera que enviara a alguien a encargarse de él. Sasuke ideó un plan, diría que lo haría y se iría a estudiar al extranjero pero volvería por el rubio y se lo llevaría con él poco después.

Sin embargo no pudo avisarle pues lo estaban vigilando y al cabo de dos meses cuando al fin pudo volver, lo buscó en su casa pero ya no vivía allí; fue a la tienda de helados que estaban remodelando, colocándole más mesas y ampliándolo; alcanzó a preguntarle a una chica que le tomó su orden por el rubio pero ella no supo responderle, el chico que le entregó el helado le dijo que había renunciado hacía un mes, pues parecía muy deprimido y decía que ese lugar lo enfermaba, pero que no había dicho a donde iría.

—¿¡Donde estas dobe!? —fue lo que le gritó al viento ese día, la respuesta le llegó tres años después en otra tienda de helados.

0.o.0 S&N forever 0.o.0

* * *

><p>Lo se, estuvo horrible! DX espero me disculpen<p>

el siguiente capítulo es el ever after y es el final. Habra Lemon...

merezco un review?

**Nota de edición: **Ciertamente estuvo horrible, pero no tengo idea de que cosas tenía en la cabeza hace cinco años como para escribir semejante bazofia. Es difícil resistir el impulso de eliminar todo, eso sí sería una mejora; por lo menos puedo mejorar la ortografía…


End file.
